Love Labour's Lost and Won - Magnus and Alec
by ELL0305FutureQueenofHell
Summary: Magnus and Alec are happily dating, nothing seems to be able to tear them apart. Until one night, exactly that happens. Follow their journey as Alec fights for his life, whilst Magnus does everything within his power to get the love of his life back. Will they be able to fight an old foe and win, or will they each lose what they hold most dear - each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first piece of FanFiction that I have written so I am very sceptical whether it is any good or not and all comments would be greatly appreciated. Good or bad, I don't mind. If you love it let me know; if you hate it, tell me why so that I can improve upon it in future. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow, and so on and so forth until I have posted all of the chapter's for this Malec story. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _ALSO - DISCLAIMER: Although I am trying to b a writer myself, I do not own the characters. They all belong to the incredible, 'New Queen of Fantasy', Cassandra Clare._**

 **Okay, so, because I love both the books and the TV show, what I have done is I have depicted Alec in Matthew Daddario's form as I love the fact that the more timid out of Magnus and Alec is taller ( I don't know why I just do! ) but I have kept Alec's brilliant blue eyes, from the books. It might sound strange and you are probably thinking that Matt would look so weird with blue eyes instead of his adorable hazel eyes, but I love how Magnus love's Alec's blue eyes in the books so I wanted to keep that aspect of his character. So essentially, all that has really changed, I suppose, is the fact that I have made Alec taller, like in the TV show, but still kept his gorgeous blue eyes. I haven't "tampered" with Magnus as I feel like that would be pushing it a step too far. Plus, it's Magnus Bane. He says he is perfection and who am I to challenge the High Warlock of Brooklyn?**

It was a cool night in Brooklyn. It was early October, but there was an unmistakable chill on the air, which was only emphasised by the light sprinkling of fog that was wading its way through the city.

Anyone with any common sense would have been indoors. But when your highly energetic boyfriend who also happens to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, demands that you go for a walk, what can you do?

Alec found himself asking that question, as he walked with Magnus, their arms looped together. Alec's confidence had grown in the past few months and he was okay with displaying outbursts of affection with Magnus in public. He wasn't near public nudity with the man, but he was comfortable holding hands and kissing from time to time. But right there and now with Magnus, in the frigid weather, Alec didn't need to worry about any of that. He was happy just simply walking with Magnus, even though his fingers were freezing and he was pretty sure his toes had frozen solid by now.

"Thank you for walking with me," Magnus blurted out, interrupting Alec's thoughts. "I have been cooped up all day dealing with client after client, and to be honest with you, I did genuinely think about turning one or two of them into mice for Chairman Meow."

"Magnus!" Alec tried to sound serious but he couldn't help but laugh. "You know people of their pedigree wouldn't live up to the standards of food Chairman Meow is used to. He'd probably get food poisoning." He mocked, hoping to put his boyfriend in a better mood.

Magnus thought about Alec's words for a moment, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Yes, you're probably right. I suppose, I have spoiled The Chairman a little bit over the years." Magnus still felt a bit deflated from his dealings with his clients, but being with Alec had certainly brightened his mood.

Alec noticed and stopped walking. He turned to face Magnus, making sure that he could see into the Warlock's eyes when he responded. "Okay, are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

Magnus sighed and looked deep into Alec's burning blue eyes. "Yes, Alexander, I'm sure. I've just had a long day is all." Magnus hoped the truth in his voice would deter Alec from asking any more questions.

Alec could sense that Magnus was telling the truth, but he still felt like he needed to say this. "Okay, well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you Alexander." Magnus could feel his heart grow, just hearing Alec say he'll be there for Magnus. Even with the surge of heat flowing through Magnus from Alec's sweet words, an icy breeze swept in and ruffled Magnus's clothes.

He spun around with death in his eyes. "Right," he said annoyed. "If this wind has messed up my hair, I'll-"

"You'll what Magnus?" Alec interjected. "You can't really harm the wind? Besides," he looped his arms around Magnus's waist pulling him close, "I think your hair looks absolutely dashing."

Magnus fought the blush that was demanding to colour his bronze skin. Instead, he quietly swallowed and looked into Alec's eyes. "My hair always looks dashing. What I wanted was for it to be perfect." He raised his hand and a sprinkling of glitter fell over his head.

Alec smiled whilst rolling his eyes. _Seriously, more glitter?_ He thought. "Better?"

"Much." Magnus replied, blinking his gorgeous golden-green cat eyes. Alec thought - no, _knew_ \- he could get lost in those eyes. It was only then that he realised how close the pair were.

They were centimetres from each other. Neither talking, neither making a sound, both hardly breathing. Alec's eyes flashed to look at Magnus's luscious lips for the briefest of moments, then back up to his dazzling eyes.

Magnus stared into Alec's gorgeous blue eyes. Right now, they reminded him of the sea after a storm, and Magnus couldn't help but internally laugh for that reference. He didn't hide his laugh as well as he thought he did, and very observant Alec caught his smirk. "What?" the young Shadowhunter asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how your eyes remind me of the sea after a storm." Magnus smirked even more, waiting for to see if Alec would understand the reference.

"Well," Alec began, "at least nobody is going to jump out and say 'My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die.'" He said, with an impressive Spanish accent.

Magnus was shocked. Alec had not only seen the film, but knew some of the dialogue and even did the voices! _How did I ever get so lucky?_

"What?" Alec asked, clearly, seeing the Warlock's stunned expression.

"You've seen 'The Princess Bride'?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Of course. Izzy and I would stay up and watch classic movies, whilst Jace and Max fell asleep on the floor, and out of all of them, I think that one was my favourite."

"If I didn't already love you, I would definitely love you now." Magnus couldn't help himself any longer and pressed his lips to Alec's. Being in such close proximity to the man he loved and knowing that, even though he complained about Magnus's choice of reality TV shows, Alec had amazing taste in films just made his heart bloom.

Alec kissed Magnus back. A smile forming on his lips as he deepened the kiss. He slid his arms firmer around Magnus's waist, pulling him closer. Magnus pulled his arms up and held onto Alec's biceps, giving them a light squeeze. He loved how they felt in his hands.

Alec let out a slight moan as he rested his forehead against Magnus. They both stood there, panting. Alec was the first to break the silence.

"I love you too." He opened his eyes to see the glorious face that did belong to the wonderful man he loved. "What do you say to us heading back to your place and getting out of this cold?"

Magnus grinned wickedly at Alec. "Will there be any exercises that would allow us to warm up faster?"

"That depends..." Alec was already blushing but he rarely got the opportunity to tease Magnus so he was going to take every chance he got.

"On?" Magnus inquired, loving how he could make Alec blush with just a few harmless words.

"On what particular exercises you had in mind."

"Would you like me to give you a clue?" Magnus grinned as Alec's cheeks grew a darker shade of red.

Alec didn't trust himself to speak without his voice wavering so all he did was nod. Magnus leaned in a gave Alec a kiss so full of passion, so full of lust, and so full of love, that even he wasn't sure how he was still standing, let alone the young Shadowhunter.

When Magnus did finally manage to pull himself away, Alec was redder than a ripened tomato, and when the boy opened his eyes, they were glowing like two perfect sapphires in an ocean of white light.

Magnus squirmed out of Alec's grasp, but caught his hand before it could completely fall. Magnus walked practically pulling Alec behind him, until the Shadowhunter caught up and matched Magnus's hasty pace, as they raced back to Magnus's warm, glitter-filled apartment.

 _ **So, what did you think? Did you think it was good or bad? Let me know! All comments are greatly appreciated. Also, as I said earlier, I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow and the next the day after and so on. Thank you for reading this!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so this is the second chapter of my first Malec fanfic. And I kept my word in saying I'd post it today! I know, I'm probably the most shocked in this scenario. The third chapter will be posted tomorrow and so on and so forth. Hope you enjoy and please don't be afraid to review. All reviews are welcomed!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters - I only own Malachai and this particular plot/storyline._**

 ** _Warning: Contains violence and descriptions of disturbing images some readers may find upsetting (but if you've watched the show or read the books, you'll be fine.) ENJOY!_**

They were half way back to Magnus's apartment when a hollering scream broke through the sleeping city. Magnus and Alec stopped in their tracks. Alec had already deglamourised his bow and quiver, and already had an arrow strung. His eyes were searching their surroundings for whatever made that sound, or for whatever had caused that sound to be made.

"What in heaven made that noise?" Magnus whispered behind Alec. A flicker of blue flames engulfed Magnus's hand. He was ready for an attack.

"I don't know." Alec said calmly. "But whatever it was came from that direction." He gestured his bow towards a turning further along the pavement. He silently crept further down the pavement, and turned into the alleyway.

Magnus sighed and followed Alec. He mumbled to himself, "Great, just when I thought our night was gonna get sexy interesting, it got..." Magnus trailed off when he saw Alec standing, looking down at the ground. "Scary." He joined him, and although it was dark in the alleyway, the reflection from the main street gave Magnus all the light he needed. The flames around his hands flickered out. Before Alec's feet was a large pool of blood, and in the centre lay a mound of four corpses, two women, two men.

Magnus had to look away. He had seen gore before but this was too much for him to bear. He felt Alec come up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alec asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

Magnus turned around. "I'll be fine." His gaze flickered to the mass grave behind Alec. "What do you think happened to them?"

"Well," Alec said turning around, "from the way their bodies have been... mutilated, to how there is ichor staining one of the victim's faces, and how this whole area stinks of death, I'd say that a demon, or several, did this." Alec turned again from the bodies, his head hung low, his eyes squeezed shut. It would be a while before he'd sleep without seeing this image. He sighed and looked at Magnus. "I'm going to call this in."

All Magnus could do was nod. Alec quickly pulled out his phone and dialled the number he knew he needed.

"Hey, Jace." He sounded solemn and slightly lost.

"Hey Alec," Jace said from the other end of the phone. "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be out with Magnus right now?"

"I am."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Jace sounded confused, clearly missing the sadness in Alec's voice.

"We have a problem-"

Jace cut in before Alec could get another word out. "What kind of problem?"

"Our kind." Alec answered. "We were out for a walk, when we heard a scream, and now I'm looking at a pile of corpses with evidence of demons everywhere."

"Okay, I'll grab Clary and Izzy. Where exactly are you?"

"We're on New York Avenue, opposite Mick's Diner. We in an alleyway-"

"ALEXANDER!" Magnus shouted, causing Alec to turn abruptly. Scuttling towards them out of the darkness came a Ravener demon. Its tail swung about dangerously.

"Shit!" Alec exclaimed dropping his phone and stringing an arrow in his bow. He fired at the demon, and hit it straight in the centre of its back. The creature cried out in pain before disintegrating into nothing.

Before Alec could compose himself, another Ravener leapt off the wall, but Alec had lightning reflexes and the demon turned to nothing before it could lay a blow. Alec readied another arrow in his bow, ignoring the calls from Jace through his phone on the floor. He turned to look at Magnus, concern and worry shown on his face. "Magnus, are you alright?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He smiled at Alec when two more Ravener demons burst from the shadows. Without thinking, Magnus threw two balls of fire at the two beasts, incinerating them.

"Thanks." Alec huffed.

"Any time." Magnus replied. "Do you think that's all of them?" He asked optimistically.

That optimism was misplaced. As soon as Magnus finished his sentence, the air around them filled with a grotesque hissing noise. Alec turned around, his arm pulled back to its full potential. All around them was a swarm of Ravener demons. Alec had never seen so many Ravener demons in one place before. None of them advanced towards Magnus or Alec. They just waited.

"Alec? Alec!" Jace's frantic voice called through the forgotten phone. "Alec? What's happening?"

At hearing Jace's voice, the Ravener demons went crazy and lunged for Alec and Magnus. Alec fired arrow after arrow, Magnus shot blast after blast, but with each demon they killed, another ten took its place. Alec was running low on arrows, when he looked over at Magnus to see the sweat running down his face. _He can't last much longer._

At that moment, a Ravener demon leapt from the roof of the building looming over them, and headed straight for Magnus. Alec looked up to see the creature soaring through the air, tale pointed at Magnus. "Magnus!" Alec shouted as he leapt in front of his love. Alec knocked them both to the ground but not before the Ravener demons tale wedged itself deep into Alec's left shoulder on his back. He cried out in pain as Magnus shot a blast turning the demon to ash. Alec rolled off Magnus clutching his shoulder as it burned in pain.

Magnus scooted over and held Alec up, leaning him gently against his leg. "Alexander!" He yelled, the desperation evident in his voice. "How bad is it?"

"I'll be fine." Alec said, already trying to stand. "We need to go."

"Alec! Magnus!" Jace's voice once again resonated from the phone lying on the floor.

Magnus picked it up. "Jace, we're being attacked by what seems like a thousand Ravener demons and Alec has been wounded." He blurted out into the phone, his mouth running a mile a minute.

Luckily, Jace understood every word. ""Magnus, just hold on. We're only another ten minutes away."

"By then we'll be dead." Alec chirped up. He had managed to kneel but his left arm hung loosely at his side. He was now holding a seraph dagger, with which he impaled a Ravener.

There was a lull in the constant onslaught from the never-ending Ravener demons, so Magnus pulled Alec up to his feet. Alec's eyes were half-lidded, and he could barely carry his own body on his legs.

"Come on, Alec." Magnus encouraged. "Don't you die on me."

The young Shadowhunter smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Suddenly, they both felt an incredible pain hit them square on their backs. Both men went down with a thud. Alec managed to prevent his head from hitting the concrete floor, Magnus was not so lucky. Alec rolled onto his side to discover that two Ravener demons had leapt at them and knocked them down. Alec swung his arm slicing the two demons with his dagger. The beasts scurried back and screamed in agony as Alec crawled over to Magnus.

"Magnus!" He shouted. He shook Magnus, trying to wake him but it did no good. "Magnus!" A single tear fell from Alec's face. He leaned his head down to the Warlocks chest. Alec could feel the warmth, he could feel Magnus breathing, he could feel Magnus's heartbeat. A wave of relief surged through him, but that relief was short-lived.

There were still Ravener demons nearby so Alec had to act quickly if he wanted to save his boyfriends life. Alec looked around for anything that could potentially save Magnus, when Alec saw the dumpster and had an idea. He got onto his knees, through sheer force of will alone, put his small seraph blade in his back pocket in his trousers, and with his one good arm, dragged Magnus across the bloodstained floor. He had no idea if this plan would work but it was all he could think of in the very short amount of time he had. When he was close enough the dumpster, Alec lay back and using his feet gently, he pushed Magnus under. Alec knew Magnus may never forgive him, but if he lived, then Alec could live through any punishment Magnus would unleash upon him later.

Another hiss broke Alec from his thoughts, as he shoved himself away from the dumpster so the demons didn't go looking there. Darkness was flickering at the edge of Alec's vision, as another demon leapt for him. Alec pulled his dagger out and stabbed the creature but not before it plunged its stinger deep into Alec's right calf. He hollered in pain as the creature vanished.

Then everything went silent. There was no more hissing, no more scuttling feet, just silence. Alec replaced the dagger to its hiding place to ensure he had it for later. His head felt like it was going to explode and the pain in both of his injuries was excruciating. Alec lolled his head to the side, when a pair of immaculate designer shoes waltzed towards him breaking the silence. Complete blackness still flickered at the edge of Alec's vision. He tried to focus on the person looming over him.

The person crouched down into a squatted position and looked at Alec intently. The man's eyes glanced once up and down Alec before he began shaking his head. "Alec, Alec, Alec. What a state you're in. I'm sorry for the unpleasantness, but you were just in the way." The man's voice was soft but there was malice in his eyes. He wore a fashionable suit, not something you would have expected to see in such a bloodbath. His face was young, with light brown hair styled to add further to his youthfulness. But what Alec really noticed were the several rows of shark teeth filling the man's mouth.

"Who... Who are you?" Alec's voice was weak, but he still managed to show he was determined. To do what exactly, he didn't really know. He was probably just trying to show resilience.

"Well, I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." A devilish smile emerged across the man's face.

"You're probably going to do that anyway." Alec retorted, ignoring the pain flowing through his body. "Also you have me at a disadvantage."

"True, for both parts." The man leaned in closer. "But I'm not going to kill you until I have Magnus Bane." Alec looked at the assailant whose previous youthful appearance was now contorted with hate. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea." Alec lied. He knew he wasn't a very good liar, but he was sure as hell not going to tell this creep where Magnus was lying just a few feet away.

"Come come Alec." The man stood up. Alec could feel himself losing the battle for consciousness against his body. "You know exactly where that dastardly Warlock is, and you will tell me, whether you sing like a canary or whether I have to pry it out of that pretty little head of yours."

Alec tried to stay awake with all of his might, knowing that once unconscious, he would be completely vulnerable. His body, however, couldn't take anymore, and Alec saw the man become surrounded by the Ravener demons, seemingly, he was controlling them. That was the last thing Alec saw before darkness consumed him.

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger, but it's okay you only have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens to Alec and Magnus. But for now, please review and let me know what you thought. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, it's day three and here is the third chapter of my Malec fanfic. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this. So yeah, I'll quit stalling and hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the Mortal Instruments - I do however own this particular plot/storyline and the antagonist.**_

 _ **WARNING: Upset Magnus over clothes and dirt, as well as shocking revelations.**_

A loud uneven thumping rattled through his head. Magnus tried to open his eyes wide but all he could manage was to squint. Every way he looked was dark, but his sense of smell was being assaulted by an array of sickening odours. Magnus pulled his hand to his nose to try and block the smell, when what sounded like footsteps rung again through his ears. He went to sit up but banged his head loudly against something cold, hard, and metallic. "Ow..." He whispered hoarsely whilst rubbing his forehead.

He turned his head, to see three pairs of feet running past his hiding spot. _Well, at least my vision is cleared_ , he thought. His scanned around next to him but he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Alexander?" The Warlock whispered, aware that his Shadowhunter was nowhere to be seen from this vantage point. "Alexander!" He whispered again, urgency in his voice.

Magnus tried to pull himself out from underneath whatever he was laying under, when he heard a pair of the feet gasp. He had managed to get half of his body out when he finally looked to see who it was. "Thank God." Magnus said, letting his head flop to the ground. "I'm so glad it's you three!"

Jace, Clary and Izzy all spun around to look at the Warlock. They had just discovered the pile of bodies and were now rushing to help Magnus.

"Magnus," Izzy said whilst exhaling. She dashed to help Magnus. As Izzy helped Magnus to his feet, he noticed that Jace and Clary had their seraph blades out just in case. Magnus leaned on Izzy slightly, still not quite having his sea legs.

"Magnus," Clary spoke up. "What happened here?"

"Give me a second biscuit." Magnus raised a hand to his head before he spoke, as he was absolutely positive he now had a migraine. "Well, Alexander and I were out for a lovely evening stroll, when we heard a scream. It was filled with pain and was unlike anything I had ever heard of in my centuries." He shivered at the memory. "So we came to investigate and we found the..." He gestured with his hand towards the mound of corpses. "Alec called Jace and then we were attacked by a hoard of Ravener demons. We fought them off, a considerable number, but there was just too many, and Alec was injured trying to protect me."

"Sounds like Alec," Izzy chirped trying to make Magnus feel better.

It didn't work. "Yeah, he got stung on his back, left shoulder. We tried to escape but we were knocked down. I was holding Alec up so I didn't have chance to brace so my head and the floor met. That is the last thing I remember." Magnus winced.

"Where did you get knocked out?" Jace asked. During Magnus's recollection, he had walked around, inspecting the scene of the crime. He was crouched down near the entrance to the alleyway.

"Right about where you're crouching." Magnus answered, not quite understanding why he needed to know.

Seeing the confusion of Magnus's dirty face, Jace explained. "There's drag marks this way," he stood up and pointed at the dumpster. "And that's where we found you."

"You found me under a dumpster?!" Magnus shrieked, and immediately regretted it.

"Whoa Magnus, chill." Jace pleaded. "My guess is Alec dragged you and himself over to the dumpster, pushed you under, and then see here." He pointed to the floor showing more drag marks. "He pushed himself away so that you'd be safe."

Magnus felt his heart grow and ache at the same time. Alec had protected him, but at what cost?

"Magnus, how many wounds did Alec have when you last saw him?" Izzy asked looked worriedly at the floor.

"Just the one in his shoulder."

"Well, I think my brother now has two, another on his leg. Look at the pools of blood."

Magnus felt his breathing quicken but he felt like he going to faint. Alec was even worse off than when he'd last seen him. "Oh God..." He whispered, a tear falling free from his eye.

"Magnus, we'll find him." Izzy put her hand on his shoulder. "We have to..." She said, in barely more than a whisper.

"I don't doubt that we will." Magnus reassured her. "I just hope we're not too late."

"I found something!" Clary shouted from behind everyone. They all rushed over to see. "It's a trail of footprints in the blood. They lead from behind the bodies over to where Alec must have been lying after his second injury, and then they just vanish."

"What do you mean vanish? People don't just vanish." Jace had a stoic expression across his face but his eyes revealed his worry, his fear for Alec.

"Jace this is **us** we're talking about."

"No, it's Alec."

"And he is one of us." Clary stated defiantly. "Now what could do this...?"

"A Warlock." Magnus blurted out, piecing the clues together. "A pile of dead bodies in such a way could be referring to some sort of spell. Warlocks can summon demons and control them in some ways, hence the hoard of Raveners. And we look mostly human aside from our mysterious marks."

"But why would they be after Alec?" Izzy questioned. "I mean, he hasn't upset any Warlocks lately."

"I beg to differ. When we get him back I'm going to kill him for hiding me under a dumpster." Magnus retorted.

"What if they weren't after Alec?" Jace interrupted. "Think about it, demon venom is poisonous and will most likely end up killing the victim. Alec was stung twice, whereas as Magnus wasn't hit once."

"So what you saying is that whoever this Warlock is, they weren't after Alec, they wanted him out of the way so they could get to Magnus." Izzy interpreted.

"Exactly," Jace continued. "But when Alec hid Magnus's body, he probably also refused to tell the person where Magnus was. Therefore, the person must have taken Alec to interrogate him, so they can find out where the High Warlock of Brooklyn is." Jace looked straight at Magnus. "You better be glad Alec pushed you under there, because if they'd have found you, we'd have found his body." Jace did truly have a way with words when it came to unleashing his own venom unto someone he was mad at.

"Jace enough." Clary scolded. "Magnus is there anyone you can think of who would go through all this trouble to get to you?"

"There are several that come to mind, but most are either locked away or dead." Magnus answered, glancing over her shoulder to something that caught his eye. He pushed past her, treading carefully over to the heap of human carcasses. He leaned over and pulled something shiny from off the top body's finger. It was a ring, bronze with silver plating, with a crest of a rodent sitting on top of a throne. Inside the words, 'Aku Menunggu' were engraved, recently judging by the lack of wear over the carvings. Magnus's heart stopped, he knew exactly who had done this and who had his Alexander.

"Magnus, what is it?" Izzy asked, noticing the Warlock's behaviour.

"I know who did this." His voice was low when he turned around showing the ring. "Aku menunggu. It's Indonesian, meaning 'I am waiting'. This is the crest of the Chelloway family. They were rodents so that's why they chose their crest to be a rat atop a throne."

"Wonderful." Jace sarcastically sighed. "But why do they want you?"

"Not they, him. Malachai Chelloway."

"Well, with a name like 'Malachai' it's no wonder he's evil." Clary perked up.

"He wasn't always. When I knew him, he was known as Kai. We were good friends for a while. He's from Western Europe or somewhere there. A Warlock whose marking was several rows of shark teeth."

"This guy just screams evil." Jace said. "His name's 'Malachai' and he has rows of shark teeth."

"Kai was a gentle soul but people only saw what you just saw. He couldn't take it anymore so he snapped. He became the monster that everyone believed him to be."

"Why have we never heard of him?" Izzy asked.

"Because he was supposed to have died over two centuries ago."

"How do you know?" Clary now asked.

A sad look crossed over Magnus's face as he met her eyes. "Because I was the one who killed him."

 _ **Dun dun dun! Magnus supposedly killed someone and Alec is missing. All hell is breaking loose for the warlock and his young shadowhunter friends. Tomorrow another chapter will be posted letting us know how Alec is fairing in his horrific predicament. Please review and let me know what you thought, good or bad, all reviews are appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's day four so here's Chapter Four! Today we see how Alec is getting on, you know being captured 'n' all. He's doing pretty well, because he's well, Alexander Lightwood. Anyway, no more spoilers than that, you'll have to read to see how well he's really doing.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own (most) of the characters - I only own the antagonist and this particular plot/storyline.**_

 _ **WARNING: There is a teeny-weeny bit of torture but nothing too extensive. I promise. Hope you enjoy...**_

Alec felt a cold tapping at the base of his neck. It was steady and relentless, and when he finally came to his senses, he could feel it was actually water, dripping at the nape of his neck. He shook his head as his vision cleared and his hearing became normal. His ears were filled with a humming sound; someone was humming a tune nearby. He remembered everything, the attack, hiding Magnus, the stranger, and now, as he looked around, he figured he was in a basement somewhere.

Alec tried to move but he felt a sharp pain in both of his wrists. He winced as he turned his head to look. He found his hands shackled in thick iron cuffs, hanging from chains attached the wall of concrete behind him. He tried to move again checking doubly sure that he couldn't just squeeze out of the shackles. As he did a searing pain, like fire and ice, coursed through his left shoulder and right leg. He gasped in pain and let his head drop, looking down at his leg. He had a giant gash in his trousers and from what he could make out, it was oozing out ichor.

 _Great_ , Alec thought. He was trapped God's knows where, with God's knows which psychopath, with his body severely injured and he had no way of calling for help. _That fortune cookie I had this morning was a total lie when it said it was my lucky day_.

"Oh good, you finally awake." Alec snapped his head up in search for the owner of the sweet sounding voice. "Thought for a minute you'd died on me." The man from in the alley walked up in front of Alec out of the Shadows. "I'm glad you Shadowhunters really do live up to the hype of being 'tough' and 'hard-hitting'."

"I never did like to disappoint." Alec said, trying to hide the fact that he felt like crap a thousand times over.

"Well, you certainly don't Alec Lightwood." When the man said Alec's name, his voice was filled with hatred.

"How do you know me?" Was all Alec could get out. His head felt like it was being hit with a jackhammer that was on fire.

"Oh I know all about you. Eldest Lightwood child, _parabatai_ to Jace Wayland, or is it Herondale now? You know, I never was too bothered about that self-absorbed brat who thought he was as good as God."

"Well when you meet him, you'll have to say that again, because I would love to watch his reaction." Without even meaning to, Alec's mind flickered to Jace and he could see Jace being appalled at this.

"What makes you so sure I'll meet him?" The man asked an evil smirk on his face, but Alec could see the slightest glimpse of fear in his eyes.

"Because we're _parabatai_ , and I know he'd never leave me behind. And when he finds me, he'll kick you smug ass. Unfortunately that does mean he'll gloat later but I'm sure I can live with that." Alec said defiantly.

"For your sake, I hope he doesn't. Or at least makes Magnus find you." He turns around and throws his arms open. "I have used a special kind of warding that has taken a long time to perfect. Essentially no one can enter this property unless I have their blood in my magic brewing pot over there." He gestures and Alec looks to discover a large cauldron sat over a light fire, with a concoction brewing inside. "If Jace some much as tries to set foot within my boundary, he'll burst into flames." The man laughed wickedly sending chills down Alec's spine. "The warding also prevents him from feeling you and you from him through your silly little _parabatai_ connection or whatever, which is a shame, I'd love for him to be feeling your pain too but, we don't always get what we want."

"What is your obsession with Magnus anyway?" Alec asked, figuring he might as well prolong his demise to at least give the others a chance at finding him.

The youthful man froze. He looked upon the young Shadowhunter with cold, steely eyes. He straightened his back and cleared his throat before beginning. "Magnus and I were friends, many, many moons ago. I was lost, he was adrift, we hit it off instantly, but then we changed." He paused for a moment trapped in his memories. He looked at Alec, his eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall. "He turned on me. He made me into a monster. Then, he killed me."

The last part made Alec's eyes grow wide with shock. He didn't know a lot about Magnus's past, but he never imagined his Warlock was capable of murder without a good reason. Alec just had to know. "Why? Why would Magnus..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Kill me?" The man finished for him. "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it was because of the experiments I was conducting of Mundanes and other Downworlders. Maybe it was because I killed so many people. Or maybe it was because he was jealous of my talents. But does that really warrant, burning you friend alive?" The man marched towards Alec as he said this, and grabbed the front of his jacket. Spit flew from his mouth in rage, covering Alec's face. The man was close to turning purple in his madness, but then he sighed and took a step back from Alec. He straightened Alec's jacket and pretended to knock of the dust on his shoulders.

"No," the man said calmly, "but my dealings are with Magnus, not with you." He smiled almost kindly at Alec.

"Then why don't you let me go?" Alec dared to ask, he knew he was pushing his luck but he carried on anyway.

"Because I need you here so that Magnus will come. You're the first person that I've known him to really love in the years that I have followed him, even when he thought I was dead."

"You've been following him all these years, and yet you haven't enacted your revenge. That leads me to believe either you can't or you don't want to."

"Ohhh, I want to alright. But the conditions were not right."

"What do you mean 'conditions'?"

"Well, at one point he would have gladly let me kill him, he was so depressed, but that wouldn't have been any fun. So I waited, and waited, and waited, until I knew I could hit Magnus right where it would destroy him." He glared at Alec with a cruel smile on his face. "You see, the best revenge is making the person watch as you kill the person they love." Alec blinked wide-eyed at the lunatic in front of him. "I am going to keep you alive long enough so that Magnus can think he's saved you, only for me to stab you through your heart. Magnus will be destroyed and then in his moment of despair and agony, I'll kill him too."

At hearing this maniac threatening to kill Magnus, Alec lunged forward at the man. The thick iron shackles were unrelenting however, and remained firmly around his wrists. Alec was jolted to stop just in front of the man. He was just out of reach and how Alec begged to be able to get his hands around the man's throat for saying such things about Magnus.

The Shadowhunters attempt to escape was feeble and just made the man laugh. He tossed his head back, releasing a throaty laugh. He dropped his right hand heavily on Alec's left shoulder, causing Alec to wince slightly. "My, my, Alexander. I thought Jace was the one with the anger issues, not your calm and collected self." The man squeezed Alec's injured shoulder so that his fingers were digging deep into the cut.

Alec tried his best not to cry out but the pain was too much and he shouted. The man released his grip, causing Alec's head to drop in exhaustion. "Oh, I'm sorry Alec dear." The man said, his words laced with poison. "Here." The man raised his left hand and a red flame danced across Alec's leg and shoulder.

The sensation was painful but not so much as to cause his to cry out again. After a few moments, the flames disappeared. "There," the man said, "I've slowed your poisoning from the Ravener venom down, so you should hopefully last longer. It should also ease your pain." He turned his back on Alec and began ascending the stairs.

Alec let his head drop and he took several deep breaths. He had no idea what he was going to do now. Reasoning with his kidnapper hadn't been very useful, and he had run out of options.

"Oh and one more thing." The man called back down to Alec from the top of the stairs. "My name is Chelloway. Malachai Chelloway." The man slammed the door shut, leaving Alec alone.

The room still had a faint glimmer of light from the dim fire that was burning underneath the witch's cauldron. Alec sighed as he thought of Magnus, Jace, Izzy, his parents, and even Clary and Simon. He hoped he'd get to see them again, as his grip on consciousness slipped away and he fell into darkness again.

 ** _...ALEC! I would just like to take a moment to apologise for putting Alec through this but I know he'll be fine. He always is because he's Alec f***ing Lightwood. So what did you think? Do you hate me for putting Alec through this or did you actually like this segment? I know it's just mainly information being given but it's all adding to the suspense, I'm hoping. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this and any predications you may have? Will Alec make it or will Malachai destroy Malec?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Guys! So this chapter is quite small in comparison to my others. Here, Magnus is trying to stay as calm as can be but he is still terrified for his Alexander's safety. We also learn a bit more of Magnus' past with Malachai. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by the amazing Cassandra Clare - I only own the antagonist and this particular plot/storyline.**_

Jace, Clary, and Izzy hadn't questioned Magnus further after what he'd told them in the alley. And he was thankful for that. The three Shadowhunters followed Magnus quickly back to his apartment. Once there, Magnus snapped his fingers so that he was clean again but nothing more about his appearance. Right now, he didn't care. He just needed to get to Alec and fast.

He bustled around his apartment, mumbling incoherent things to himself. He needed to make this potion and quickly so that he could get to Alec.

Izzy followed Magnus around with worry in her eyes. She wanted desperately to help but she didn't know how. Clary stood with Jace near the door to the apartment, not wanting to get in the way of a frantic Magnus.

"Isabelle, could you fetch me the pillow on the left side of my bed as you look at it please?" Magnus asked without looking up from the potion he was concocting.

Izzy raced down the hallway and came back a few seconds later carrying the pillow. "Here," she said, practically throwing the pillow at Magnus.

"What do you need the pillow for?" Clary asked, trying to provide a sense of calm to this erratic situation.

"I need a sprinkling of Alexander's essence, and this is his pillow." Magnus said, almost matter-of-factly. He shook the pillow above the potion and then threw it to the side. Magnus waved his hands over the potion, blue flames licking his hands. The potion then turned to a dark green liquid and Magnus poured it into a small vial. He pocketed the vial and turned to the others.

"All set," he said, trying to keep his nerves in check but he couldn't. Not when his Alexander's life was in danger because of him.

"Right well, where will Malachai have taken Alec?" Jace asked finally breaking his silence.

"Well, since he left me the ring with 'Aku Menunggu' inscribed on the inside, there's only one place Kai could have taken him."

"Which is?"

"The last place I saw him." Magnus waved his hands and created a portal. "The place he should have died."

The others all held onto Magnus and he thought of the wooden cabin, with the little chimney and red painted door, sitting at the outskirts of a large clearing to a forest, lying at the base of a mountain. The four went through and landed. Magnus's eyes searched around him. The mountain was there, the trees were the same, the clearing still clear, but what had changed was the little wooden house with the red painted door.

The door was no longer there, and the entire exterior was black and charred. Magnus froze as he looked upon the place he had set alight all those centuries ago. Unable to keep any of it in, he spoke aloud. "We lived here for a few years, Kai and I. It was fun to begin with but then he changed. He became obsessed with creating the perfect warding that would keep its creator safe and would kill those who tried to enter. So, in his madness, he began conducting awful, inhumane experiments on Mundanes and Downworlders alike, and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I mean, he was my one friend in a time when I had no one else. So I did what I thought was the only thing that might have stopped my friend and saved him. I set this place on fire." Magnus began to shake, thinking of the memories. "I thought if I destroyed his connection to his darkness that would set him free, turn him back into the Kai I knew and not the monster that possessed him. It did the opposite, it made the connection stronger. He came back to see the house ablaze and instead of coming with me, he ran into the house, into the fire, saying that because I had destroyed his work, I had already destroyed him."

Izzy came up and put her hand on Magnus's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to live through that Magnus, but if we don't do something, someone else is going to perish in that house. That someone being Alec, my brother, your boyfriend."

Magnus took a deep breath and composed himself. "Actually only I can do something."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked urgently. "We're coming with you."

"You can if you want to be set on fire." Magnus directed their gazes to the house. "Around the house, you see how it has this kind of shine to it?" They nodded. "That is warding of a particular kind; the kind Kai was desperate to perfect. No one may enter unless the person casting the spell has your blood. Kai will have mine; otherwise, he would have met us out here already. He does not, however, have any of yours. But just in case he doesn't have mine I made this," he pulls out the vial with the potion he made moments ago. "This will allow me to pass through the barrier and bring Alexander with me. Wait here and I'll bring him back."

"What are you going to do?" Clary asked, fear plaguing her voice.

Magnus turned to face the house. "Don't worry Biscuit." He said with a slight smile on his face. It made him look like he was trying to convince himself that everything would be okay. It wasn't working. "I'm going to finish what should have ended over two hundred years ago." He opened the vial and downed the potion in one. He then marched towards the house, determined to save Alexander, no matter the cost.

 _ **Okay, so we have finally found out why Malachai and Magnus became enemies. Magnus is now going to save Alec but will he succeed? Leave a review to let me know what you either thought of his chapter or what your predictions are. See you tomorrow with the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, Guys! So another small chapter again, but hope flourishes throughout this one, because Magnus... I'm not going to give away anymore spoilers! You'll just have to read on. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments and its characters belong to the amazing woman known as Cassandra Clare - I only own the antagonist and this particular plot/storyline.**_

 _ **WARNING: We do see Alec beaten up quite badly so reader discretion is advised. (I'm sorry - please don't hate me.)**_

As Magnus tentatively entered the house, he placed the empty vial back into his pocket. He strode carefully forwards, aware that his foot might fall through the squeaking floorboards at a moment's notice. The room still smelled of burned wood and smoke, making Magnus's stomach churn.

His eyes flickered around the room, but there was no sign of Alec or Kai. Magnus headed towards the centre of the house, when he recognised the door to the cellar. Only this door wasn't burned or simply gone; it had been refurbished and looked brand new. Magnus opened the door, which swung open with a creek. "Because that isn't just like every other horror movie moment," Magnus mumbled under his breath, trying to keep calm, under the extenuating circumstances.

His feet gingerly made their way, silently down the rickety staircase. "Alexander?" Magnus whispered. He didn't want to let Kai know he was here just yet. "Alec!"

Magnus gasped when he saw Alec hanging from tight shackles around his wrists. His head hung low but Magnus could still see the ichor running down his nose and the blood dripping out of his mouth. "Alec!" Magnus all but shouted, ignoring the potential danger lurking from the ever-awaiting assailant.

Magnus thudded down the remainder of the stairs and leapt at Alec. He gently placed his hands either side of Alec's head. He lifted it slightly, so that he could see Alec's eyes. They were closed, but Magnus wouldn't give up seeing those blue eyes again. "Alexander." He said again this time shaking Alec's head lightly.

The jolt coursed through Alec's body and his mind was rudely awoken. Alec gargled as some blood escaped his lips as he spat it on the floor to the side. When he repositioned his head, he slowly opened his eyes. He assumed it would have been crazy resident Malachai, but he was greeted instead with the concerned, beautiful face of Magnus Bane.

"Magnus..." Alec sighed. A smile formed on his lips as he stared intently at the Warlock. "Mag- Magnus what are you doing here?" His mind could barely think straight and his body was in pain all over.

"I'm here for you, silly Shadowhunter." Magnus said, trying not to burst into tears. "I need to get you back for shoving me under the dumpster."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Alec said, as Magnus fiddled with the shackles. "It was the only thing I could think of to keep you safe."

Magnus stopped fiddling with the chains and smiled at Alec. "Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah well, I think you're repaying your debt now." Alec said, as a whooping cough escaped his burning lungs. More ichor flowed out, with a tad of blood.

Magnus ignored the mess as it splattered across his designer shoes. His sole focus was getting Alec out. Once Alec finished coughing, Magnus wiped his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his coat.

"Magnus don't you'll ruin your coat," was all Alec could say.

Magnus couldn't help but release a slight laugh at his boyfriends concerns in their current predicament. "It's ok; you can buy me a new one later."

Alec smiled and Magnus manoeuvred himself so that his shoulders were now supporting under Alec's good arm. He clicked his fingers and the shackles disappeared. Alec tried to hold his body up but his legs were too weak, and gave out from under him. Without Magnus there for support, Alec would have just flopped on the floor like a fish out of water.

Alec managed to get his left leg working again and they managed to make it across to the stairs. Alec only winced once every two steps, which gave Magnus hope that they'd make it out of here.

"Well, that was empowering for sure." The voice that destroys hope for a living came from behind Magnus and Alec.

Magnus placed Alec down on the stairs gently. "Wait here." Magnus began to turn but Alec grabbed his arm.

The young Shadowhunter was breathing heavily and could barely keep his eyes open. "Magnus..." Magnus leaned in close to hear what Alec was saying. "Go get 'em." A smile of encouragement spread across Alec's face, and Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead. With a newfound strength, Magnus turned to face his foe.

Malachai strode out of the shadows, his eyes black with malice. "Hello again, old friend."

 _ **Oooh... Aren't I cruel? Leaving you on a cliff-hanger like that... I can feel you're pain: as a reader, I hate cliff-hangers; as a writer, they're just so fun to write! It's a double-edged sword. Anyway, Magnus found Alec... can't really say 'safe and sound' but he found nonetheless. Now, Magnus has to face his old friend. Will Magnus be able to step up the challenge or will he lose Alec forever? Leave a review letting me know your predictions or your thoughts on the story so far! Next chapter tomorrow!**_


End file.
